Text Message
by sabrinaaa
Summary: Dahil lang sa isang text na wrong-send.. nagkagulo na ang mga tao. Matatawag na sequel para sa kwentong "Ang Dakilang Epal".
1. Chapter 1

**Text Message.**

_Dahil lang sa isang text na wrong-send.. nagkagulo na ang mga tao. _

Matatawag na sequel para sa kwentong "Ang Dakilang Epal".

-

**Introo.**

* * *

"Oh, Iruka, iniwan mo yung klase mo? Sigurado ka bang hindi magkakagulo yung mga yun?", tanong ng isang nakatatandang babae.

-

"Hindi naman po siguro sila magkakagulo.. mababait po ang Edison ngayon.. Siya nga po pala, eto na po yung report ko.", iniabot naman ng kausap niyang lalaki ang isang folder na puno ng papel, siya si Iruka, adviser ng 2-Edison.

-

"Anong bang problema? Bakit na-late ka ng pagpasa ngayon?", eto naman ni Tsunade, principal ng Konoha High.

-

"Nahirapan po kasi ako sa description ng mga estudyante eh.", napakamot ng ulo si Iruka.

-

Sumandal si Tsunade sa upuan niya at kumunot ang noo,. "5 taon mo nang ginagawa yan.. bakit ka naman nahirapan?"

-

Ngumiti si Iruka. "Kakaiba po kasi yung mga estudyante ngayon Ma'am."

* * *

Ang Konoha High. Isa sa mga pinakarespetadong high school sa bansa.. palibhasa, hindi pa nakikita ng mundo kung ano ang tunay na kulay ng mga estudyante dito..

-

"EDISON!! ANO BA!! SECOND WEEK PALANG NATIN, ANG GULU-GULO NIYO NA!! MAHIYA NAMAN KAYO!!", sigaw ng isang dalagang may pulang buhok at makapal na salamin sa mga kaklase niyang nagkakagulo sa homeroom period nila.

-

"Nagsalita naman ang anghel...", bulong naman ng isang binatang may kulay sky-blue na buhok sarcastically habang patuloy na nagi-istrum ng gitara.

-

"May sinasabi ka ba Suigetsu?!", sigaw nanaman ng maingay na redhead at naglakad ng padabog papunta sa tinatawag niyang 'Suigetsu'.

-

"Wala. Ang sabi ko, maganda ka na sana Karin.. maingay ka lang.", oo, Karin ang pangalan ng girl.

-

"Pwes, ikaw, gwapo ka na sana, ang gaspang lang ng ugali mo!"

-

"Wag nga kayong magulo..", singit ng isang binatang ehem..mas malaki..ehem,,, sa kanilang dalawa.

-

"Juugo, wag ka nang sumali.. baka mabingi ka pa kay Karin eh,..", sagot ni Suigetsu.

-

At nagbangayan sina Suigetsu at Karin. Habang si Juugo, ayun, nanood nalang.

-

Ito ang homeroom period ng 2-Edison. Tama nga naman si Karin, second week palang nila, nagkakagulo na ang lahat. Well, maliban nalang sa dalawang nilalang na nananahimik sa likod.

-

"Gaara, anong oras na ba?", tanong ng ating heartthrob na kilala bilang Uchiha Sasuke, ang pinakagwapong tao sa second year ngayon. Maliban pa dun, magaling pa to sa basketball at saksakan ng talino. San ka pa?

-

"9:45 na.. sandali nalang, makakalabas na rin tayo dito.", sagot naman ng redhead na may kulay berdeng mga mata. Gaara ang pangalan niya. Gwapo din at marunong magbasketball. Basta sa halos lahat ng bagay, magkapareho sila ni Sasuke.. kaya nga close sila eh.

-

"Sabi na nga ba eh.. maaasar lang ako dito sa Edison..", bulong ni Sasuke habang sumasandal sa armchair niya.

-

"Naaasar ka lang kasi absent si Sakura..", naka-smirk namang sagot ni Gaara. "Bakit nga ba absent yun?"

-

Kumunot ang noo ni Sasuke. "Hindi ko nga alam eh."

* * *

_Sa kabilang classroom naman.._

_-_

Halos mabasag na ang mga bintana sa ingay ng mga estudyante. Eto naman ang 2-Pauling.. kung nagkakagulo ang Edison, ibahin niyo ang section na to.. Iisipin ngang riot ang nangyayari dito eh.

-

Ang mga bangko, nakakakalat lang, ang teacher's table, nasa gitna na ng kwarto.. parang dinaanan ng bagyo ang room.

-

"Patugtugin niyo na!!", sigaw ng isang blonde na may kulay asul na mga mata habang umaakyat sa teacher's table.

-

"Alin ba Naruto, yung number 1 o yung number 5?!!", pasigaw na tanong naman ng kaklase niyang may kulay brown na buhok.

-

Ayan sina Naruto at Kiba. Ang mga PINAKA-maingay na tao sa buong Konoha High. Ano pa kaya kung pinagsama sila?

-

"Number 1 syempre!!", sigaw ni Naruto. Sumunod naman si Kiba at pinindot na ang CD player.

-

"Wooooo!!!!", sigawan naman ang iba pa nilang mga kaklase.

-

Nagsimula na ang intro ng kantang kilala bilang "Careless Whisper" at nagsimula nang magsasasayaw si Naruto.

-

"NA-RU-TO!! NA-RU-TO!!", paulit-ulit na chant ng mga estudyante habang gumigiling ang blondie sa ibabaw ng mesa, si Kiba naman, bising-bisi sa pagkuha ng video.

-

"Hindi kaya malugi ako? Mukha namang walang bibili ng video mo! Ang sagwaaaaa!!", pang-aasar ni Kiba habang abala pa rin sa pagrerecord.

-

Nagtawanan ang buong section.

-

"Andyan na si Sir!!", naputol ang kasiyahan dahil sa sigaw isang dalagang may mahabang blonde na buhok.

-

"SHET naman oh.. pa-chorus na eh!", reklamo ni Naruto at dali-daling bumaba sa mesa.

-

"Malapit na.. 15 seconds!", sigaw uli ng dalaga.

-

"Sandali lang Ino!!", sagot naman ni Kiba habang inaayos ang mga bangko, ang iba naman nilang mga kaklase, nag-aayos din ng ibang bagay.

-

"10 seconds!", paalala ni Ino habang papalapit ng papalapit ang adviser nila.

-

"Mga tao! Yung kurtina pa!!", natatarantang sigaw ni Naruto habang nakaturo sa gusot-gusot na kurtina.

-

"3 seconds!"

-

"UPO NA!!", sabay na sigaw nina Naruto at Kiba, at nag-upuan na ang lahat.

-

Dali-dali namang tumakbo si Ino papunta sa upuan niya.

-

Pumasok ang adviser nila sa kwarto. Lumingon-lingon siya sa paligid... kung titignan nga naman ang classroom, hindi mo mahahalatang may nangyaring shooting ng video kanina.

-

"Sigurado ba kayong wala kayong ginawang kalokohan kanina?", tanong ng adviser nila habang dahan-dahang nilalapitan ang CD Player ng klase sa likod.

-

"Yung CD Player pala! Nandun pa yung CD!", bulong ni Naruto kay Kiba.

-

"Putek. Patay tayo.", sagot naman ni Kiba.

-

"Naku sir Ibiki, wala po. Kanina pa nga po namin kayo hinihintay eh.. Diba?", sabi ni Ino in her sweetest voice.

-

"Opo sir!", sabay-sabay na sagot ng iba pa nilang mga kaklase.

-

Sa tindig palang ng adviser nila, matatakot ka na.. siya si Morino Ibiki, ang pinaka-kilabot na teacher ng Konoha High.. swerte nila Naruto no?

-

Lumapit pa lalo si Ibiki sa CD player. "Sigurado kayo?"

-

"Nakakahalata na si Sir..", bulong ni Naruto.. kabadong-kabado na siya ngayon.. pano ba naman, eh siya lang naman ang pasimuno nito..

-

"Plan B.", bulong ni Kiba. Naalala na rin sa wakas ni Naruto na may back-up pala sila. Ngumiti si Naruto at binunot ang cellphone niya. Nagpipipindot siya sandali at maya-maya, nag-ring ang isang cellphone.

-

Natigilan si Ibiki, tumalikod siya at dumiretso naman si teacher's table. Kinuha niya ang cellphone niyang nag-ri-ring mula sa drawer.

-

"Sandali lang ah. May tumatawag lang.", lumabas si Ibiki dala ang cellphone niya.

-

Nakahinga narin ng maluwag ang 2-Pauling. "Naruto ah. Muntik na tayong sumabit dun!", sigaw ni Kiba habang naglalakad papunta sa CD Player.

-

"Naku. si Naruto pa.", dagdag naman ni Ino.

-

"Hahaha. Tama si Ino.. ako pa. eh ako yata si Mr. Universe!", natatawang sabi ni Naruto sabay posing.

-

"Mabuti nalang at hindi nakita ni Sir itong CD.", bulong ni Kiba habang tinitignan ang CD cover na may picture ni Katrina Halili.

* * *

Mula sa pinakamaingay na section.. pumunta naman tayo sa pinaka-behaved.

-

.....

-

SILENCE.

-

Ito ang 2-Marconi. Parang simenteryo sa katahimikan.. mali pala.. hamak ingay ng simenteryo sa section nila.

-

Ang dalagang nakaupo sa pinakaharap ay si Hyuga Hinata, ang pinsan ng school vice president. Kulay violet ang buhok niya, habang ang katabi naman niya ay si Aburame Shino, naka-suot ng shades sa hindi malamang dahilan at may kulay itim na buhok..

-

Sa likod naman ni Shino ay si Sai. May itim siyang buhok at itim ding mga mata.

-

Hmm..

-

Okayy..

* * *

"Alam mo ba, nung bakasyon, nagpunta kami sa Baguio tapos..."

-

"Zzzzzzz"

-

"Pumunta pa nga kami dun sa SM dun eh.. tapos.."

-

"Zzzzzz"

-

"Yung hotel na tinuluyan namin.. grabe, asar na asar na si Gaara.. ang lamig daw kasi eh.."

-

"Zzzzz"

-

"HOY, SHIKAMARU, NAKIKINIG KA BA?!?!"

-

"Ha? Ano yun? May sinasabi ka ba Temari?"

-

Yan sina Shikamaru at Temari, siguro naman kilala niyo na sila.. si Temari ay isa sa mga myembro ng volleyball team, si Shikamaru naman ang pambato ng Konoha High sa mga interschool competition.

-

Ito ang 2-Dalton. Puno ng mga taong laging kasali sa mga contest.

-

"Hoy, pwede ba, wag ka ngang sumigaw! Ang ingay mo eh!", sabi ng isang babaeng may dark pink na buhok mula sa likod. Tinignan siya ni Temari.

-

"Bakit ba nakikialam ka, ha Tayuya?!", nilapitan ni Temari si Tayuya.

-

"Bakit ba ang ingay mo?!"

-

"Ang angas mo ah!"

-

"Ang daldal mo!"

-

At nagsagutan ang dalawa. Habang si Shikamaru.. tulog nanaman.

* * *

Ayan ang mga sophomore ng Konoha High. At sa taong ito, magsisimula na ang bagong kabanata ng mga buhay nila. Siguradong puro kalokohan nanaman ang aatupagin nila..

-

Sa hindi pa malamang dahilan, 3 araw nang hindi pumapasok si Haruno Sakura. Ano kaya ang nangyari dun?

-

Ang 2-Pauling naman, hanggang kailan kaya makakalusot ang mga batang yun sa mga teachers na nagbabantay sa kanila..?

-

Marami pang tanong. Pero tsaka nalang natin alamin ang mga sagot, total, Prologue/Intro palang naman to eh.

* * *

**A/N. So ayun. Intro palang ng aking bagong story.. gusto ko sanang i-update yung "Ang University" kaso.. kulang sa inspiration eh. and review nalang kung type niyo yung kwento para ituloy ko siya. :D salamat po.  
**

* * *


	2. Mga Banat nga Naman

**Unang Kabanata.**

**Txt Message.**

**Mga Banat nga Naman.**

* * *

15 minutes nang naghihintay si Sasuke sa harap ng gate.. ano bang problema nito?

-

Maya maya, napasmirk ang binata nang dumating na ang inaabangan niya.

-

"Sa wakas, pumasok ka rin..", bati ng ating paboritong heartthrob sa kaklase niyang si Haruno Sakura.

-

Si Sakura ay may kulay rosas na buhok at kulay berde namang mga mata.. bukod pa dun, ang buhok niya ay maikli pa rin.

-

"Nagkasakit nga ko diba!?", naiiritang sagot naman ni Sakura.

-

"O, easy lang. to naman oh.", at naglakad ang dalawa papunta sa quad para sa morning assembly.

* * *

"Oh, eto ah. **May bangko bang malapit dito?.... Kasi I'm planning to save all my love for you..**", nakangiting sabi ni Naruto.

-

"Wooohh.. Sobrang cheesy!", sabay-sabay na sigaw ng mga kaklase niya sa 2-Pauling.

-

Ganito sila araw-araw.. bumibilog muna bago ang assembly.. tapos nagkakanya-kanyang banat.

-

"Oh! Si Kiba naman daw!!", sigaw ni Ino. Nagtinginan ang lahat kay Kiba.

-

Nag-isip sandali ang dog lover.. "**Alam mo tumataba ka…bumibilog…at unti unti kang nagiging…mundo ko.. **"

-

"Ayieeee!!!", tili nanaman ng audience.

-

"Oh diba, ayos?! No match ka talaga Naruto!", pagyayabang ni Kiba. Ayun, naasar tuloy si Naruto.

-

"Ayos ba yun? eto ang ayos.. ehem.. **Samahan mo ko sa Home for the Aged.. kasi I wanna grow old with you..**"

-

"Nakksss!!", sigawan nanaman ng audience.

-

"Pano ba yan Kiba, tinatalo ka nalang ni Naruto o.", sabi ni Ino habang nakapamewang.

-

"Magaling siya e, kaso alam ko mas magaling ka. Pakitaan mo nga ko ng sample dyan o!", sigaw ni Kiba.

-

Nagtinginan ang lahat kay Ino. "INO! INO! INO!", nagmistulang cheering squad ang mga kaklase nila..

-

"Oh sige, sige.. wala na yata akong choice eh.", nanahimik sandali ang section nila.. "**Aanhin pa ang alak.. eh sa'yo pa lang, ang lakas na ng tama ko?**"

-

"YIHEE!", sigaw ng buong Pauling. Ang saya nila no?

-

"PAULING! PILA NA!", nagulat nalang ang lahat nang makisingit ang boses ng kanilang adviser sa kanilang hapi-hapi.

"Sakura, musta? Anong nangyari sa'yo?", tanong ni Suigetsu sa kaklase niyang 5 araw nang hindi nakapasok. Ngumiti ng kaunti si Sakura.

-

"Nagkasakit ako e. Buti nga nakabangon na ko kaninang umaga.", sagot ng dalaga.

-

"Sigurado ka bang wala ka nang sakit? Baka H1N1 yung sa'yo ah."

-

Natawa si Sakura. "Hindi a. Loko."

-

"Eto naman, biro lang."

-

"Sakura. Pumila ka na.", malamig na singit ng boses ni Sasuke, sabay glare kay Suigetsu, pagkatapos umalis kaagad si Sasuke.

-

Napakamot ng ulo si Suigetsu. "Anong problema nun?"

-

"Malay ko." Natawa ng kaunti ang binata. "Baka nagseselos.", sabi niya with a slight smirk.

-

Mas natawa naman sa kanya si Sakura. "Hindi magseselos yun, ano siya, syota ko?"

-

"Oy, Sakura! You're back from the dead!", masayang bati ng isang dalagang may pulang buhok at nakasuot ng salamin.

-

"Oo, Karin, I'm back from the dead! Hinahanap ka nga pala nung mga kaluluwa dun..", nakangiting sagot naman ni Sakura.

-

Nagtawanan ang dalawa.

-

"Buti naman gumaling ka na, wala akong maasar nitong mga nakaraang araw e.", sabi ni Karin sabay akbay kay Sakura.

-

"Mabuti pala pumasok ako, alam ko namang hindi mo kayang mabuhay ng wala ako e.", tinignan siya ni Sakura. "At hindi ko rin naman kayang mabuhay ng wala ka."

-

Tinignan din siya ni Karin. Nagkatitingan sila.

-

"Hanep ka sa banat a.", natatawang sabi ni Karin, at di nagtagal, tumawa narin si Sakura.

-

"Edison, pumila na kayo.", napalingon ang dalawa sa mababang boses ng isang binatang may kulay tsokolateng buhok at kakaibang mga mata.

-

"Uhm, pipila na kami Kuya Neji.", kinakabahang sagot ni Sakura.

-

Tumango at umalis na ang binata. Nagkatinginan nanaman ang dalawang dalaga.

-

"Ang gwapo ni Kuya Neji o.", bulong ni Karin ng may halong kilig kilig pa.

-

"Oo nga e.", sagot naman ni Sakura. Ayun pala, naging magkaibigan na ang dalawa dahil tinantanan na ni Karin si Sasuke, dahil si Neji na ang target niya ngayon.

-

Pagkatapos pumila ng lahat, nagsimula na rin ang morning assembly. Nagdasal, kumanta ng pambansang awit. Ganun ganun lang.

-

After that, umakyat si Principal Tsunade sa stage, hawak hawak ang microphone, at nagsalita.

-

"Second year, maiwan kayo, the rest of the students, you may go to your first period classes.", nagsunuran ang lahat, at hindi nagtagal, puro second year nalang ang naiwan sa quad. Nagsimula na ang bulung-bulungan..

-

"Ano nanaman kayang problema nitong si Ma'am?", tanong ni Suigetsu.

-

"Aba malay ko.. tignan nalang natin.", sagot naman ng katabi niyang si Juugo.

-

"Kinakabahan ako.. baka nalaman ni Ma'am na ako yung nagdrowing ng alam-mo-na sa pader ng boys' CR..", kinakabahang bulong ni Suigetsu.

-

"Ikaw ba naman pirmahan mo pa yung drowing mo..", natatawang bulong naman ni Juugo.

-

"Second year!", napunta sa Principal nila ang atensyon ng lahat. Tinignan nilang lahat si Tsunade, at ayun, mukhang galit.

-

"Hindi na ko magpapaligoy-ligoy pa.. kahapon, habang naglilibot ako sa mga classroom, may nakita akong kakaibang bagay sa building niyo.", diri-diretsong sabi ng principal sabay labas ng isang CD case.

-

"Nakikita niyo naman sigurong CD itong hawak ko.. at ang laman ng CD na to ay.. sabihin nalang natin na hindi kanais-nais..", pagpapatuloy ni Ma'am.

-

Nagsimula nanaman ang bulung-bulungan..

-

"Sasuke..", tawag ni Sakura sa kaklase niya, lumingon naman agad ang binata.

-

"Ayan ba yung CD ni Naruto?", bulong ni Sakura. Napasmirk si Sasuke..

-

"Parang ganun na nga."

-

Sa kabilang dako naman..

-

"Tae, patay tayo niyan tol..", bulong ni Kiba nang may halo pang panginginig.

-

"Shh.. wag kang maingay, baka mahalatang guilty ka..", pabulong din namang sagot ni Naruto.

-

"Baliw ka ba, anong hindi mahahalata, e exposed na exposed yung pagmumuka mo dun sa video."

-

"Bastaa.. magtiwala ka nalang Kiba. Hindi tayo pupunta sa opisina ni Ma'am mamaya..", sagot ni Naruto at himala, kalmadong kalmado siya..

-

"Yung mga taong may kinalaman sa kahindik-hindik na CD na to, pumunta kayo sa opisina ko mamayang homeroom period. OKay, pumunta na kayo sa mga klase niyo.", sabi ni Tsunade at bumaba na ng stage.

* * *

Homeroom period

-

"UZUMAKI NARUTO AT INUZUKA KIBA! KAYO NANAMAN ANG BISITA KO!", dumaragundong na sigaw ni Tsunade sa dalawang suking-suki na pagdating sa pagpunta sa opisina niya.

-  
Sapilitang hinila nga pala ni Ino ang dalawa papunta sa opisina ni Ma'am..

Nanatiling tahimik ang dalawa.

-

"ANO NANAMAN BANG PUMASOK SA MGA UTAK NIYO AT GUMAWA KAYO NG VIDEO NA GANITO?!"

-

"Ma'am.. wala naman pong masama sa video na yan a.", bulong ni Kiba.

-

"Anong walang masama, e kitang-kita naman na kalaswaan ang laman nito!", sagot naman ng principal.

-

"Ma'am, nakadamit po ako niyan..", bulong ni Naruto.. sabagay, may point nga naman siya.

-

"Nakadamit ka nga, sumasayaw ka naman ng pang GRO sa kantang pang beerhouse pa! Uzumaki, Inuzuka, alam niyo ba kung anong pwedeng mangyari sa inyo?"

-

"Suspension", sabay na sagot ng dalawa.

-

"Alam niyo pala e.. sa ngayon, pagbibigyan ko muna kayo, pero sa susunod.. humanda na kayong dalawa. Sige na, labas na."

-

Dali-daling lumabas ang dalawa ng opisina, halatang takot na takot sa principal nila..

* * *

Sa homeroom naman ng Edison

-

"Ah eh, Sakura.. gusto mo ng tubig?", pag-aalok ni Suigetsu.

-

"Bakit mo naman ako binibigyan ng tubig ha?", natatawang sagot ni Sakura.

-

"Wala lang.. **araw gabi ka kasing tumatakbo sa isip ko.. baka pagod ka na.**", nakangiting sagot ni Suigetsu.

-

"Waa. haha. gumaganun ka na ha.", nakangiting sagot din ni Sakura.

-

Sa kabilang dako naman..

-

"Yang Suigetsu na yan.. namumuro na yan a..", bulong ng isang nanggagalaiting Uchiha.

-

"Tol, bayaan mo na, lam mo namang ikaw ang trip ni Sakura diba?", sagot naman ni Gaara habang nagbabasa ng napaka-kapal na Biology book.

-

"Nakakapikon na kasi e. Paulit-ulit.. banat ng banat kay Sakura.."

-

"O, e di pakitaan mo."

-

"Anong ipapakita ko?"

-

"Pakitaan mo kung pano bumanat ang heartthrob ng Konoha High."

-

"Tama tama. makikita niya."

* * *

UBER LATE NA UPDATE. Super busy sa school e. Updates on other stories, coming this weekend. 2 chapters po yung dun sa "Ang University" wala lang talaga kong time mag upload pa. R/R pleaasee.


	3. Wrong Send

**Wrong Send.**

**Chapter 2.

* * *

**

"Hinata, teka laangg!!", sigaw ng isang hingal na hingal na blonde habang pilit hinahabol ang papalayong kotse ng mga Hyuga. Sa likod niya ay nakasunod naman si Sasuke na mukhang nahirapan sa paghabol sa kanya.

-

"Tch. Ano ba naman kasi yang ginawa mo, sino ba naman hindi magagalit.", bulong ni Sasuke in monotone. HUmarap sa kanya si Naruto, mukhang sobrang lungkot. With matching puppy dog eyes pa.

-

"HIndi ko naman kasi sinasadya yun e.. nadala lang ako masyado..", bulong ni Naruto. Bakas na bakas sa tono niya ang pagsisisi. Ano nga ba kasi ang kalokohang ginawa nitong si Naruto at iniiwasan na siya ng kanyang pinakamamahal na si Hinata. Well, ganito kasi yan..

-

* * *

_flash back po._

-

"Shino, okay lang, wag mo nang buhatin yung bag ko, kaya ko na to..", bulong ni HInata sa kaklase niyang pilit na kinukuha ang bag niya. Pero kahit anong hila ang gawin niya, ayaw talagang ibigay ni Shino sa kanya ang kanyang kawawang Lavender na backpack.

-

"Wag ka nang makulit Hinata, para namang hindi tayo magkaibigan o.", kalmadong sagot ni Shino habang sinusukbit sa balikat niya ang bag.

-

"E nakakahiya naman sayo e.", bulong pa ni Hinata, pero wala na siyang nagawa.. Masyado na kasing mahigpit ang hawak ni Shino sa bag.

-

"Nakuu, si Hinata naman o. Ako na magdadala. wag ka nang makulit, ok?", mahinahong sabi ni Shino at nagpatuloy nalang sa paglalakad. Syempre, wala na ring nagawa si HInata kundi sumunod sa kanya, at sabay silang naglakad papunta sa susunod nilang subject sa kabilang building.

-

Kasama ang II-Marconi, dumaan ang dalawa sa gitna ng quad.. hindi naman inaasahang biglang may sumuntok kay Shino. Napatingin si HInata at nakita niya si Naruto na medyo namumula pa an g kamao.

-

"Anong ginawa mo Naruto?!", tanong ni Hinata habang lumuluhod para alalayan patayo si Shino.

-

"Sinuntok ko siya Hinata.", sagot naman ni Naruto habang shine-shake ang kamay niya para mawala ang sakit.

-

Tinulungan ni Hinata na makatayo si Shino pagkatapos, tsaka siya nagsalita. "Eh bakit mo nga ginawa yun?!", ngayon, maghalong inis na ang boses ng Hyuga.

-

At doon na nagsimulang maghysterical si Naruto. "EH KASI, BUHAT NIYA ANG BAG MO. ANO BA. KAYO NA NO? PINAGLOLOLOKO NIYO PA KO. MGA SINUNGALING. HINATA NAMAN, BA'T MO PA KO PINAASA?", diri-diretsong sabi ni Naruto.

-

Natulala sandali si Hinata.. "Ang praning praning mo, hindi nga kami ni Shino, bestfriend ko lang to."

-

"Sus, bestfriend bestfriend ka pa dyan, alam ko namang niloloko mo lang ako. Wag mo na nga kong kakausapin!", at nagwalk-out si Naruto.

-

"Eh di wag. Jusko, ang laki ng problema mo Naruto. Hindi na kita makausap ng maayos.. sige na, halika na Shino, baka ma-late pa tayo..", at umalis na si Hinata.

-

_end of flashback_

-

* * *

"Kung hindi ka ba naman kasi gago e. Kahit kailan, ang OA mo.", sabat naman ni Kiba na sa wakas ay nakahabol na sa dalawa.

-

"Eeeeee.. ano na kasing gagawin ko? Ayaw na niya kong kausapin e.. magli-limang araw na... pati mga text ko, hindi man lang niya nirereplyan.. ANO NANG GAGAWIN KOOOOOOO...", at napaluhod si Naruto, sabay tingala sa langit. Cue in background music.

-

"Ang gawin mo, mag-sorry ka nalang. Kapag hindi niya tinanggap.. e di, pasensyahan nalang.", sabi ni Kiba. Tinignan siya ni Naruto..

-

"Waaaaaa. ayokooo naaaa.", at nagsimula nanaman sa paghi-hysterical ang bata.

-

"Hn. Ewan ko sa'yo.", bulong ni Sasuke, at pinilit na itayo si Naruto, nakakahiya na kasi, nasa labas na sila ng campus,at dun pa siya nagdrama.

-

Tumayo din si Naruto. "Sige na ngaa.. iisip ako ng paraan para maging ok na kami ni HinataKO.", sabi niya with determination sa kanyang kulay blue na mga mata.

-

"O diba, pero bago yan, si Sasuke muna tulungan natin.. mukhang wala na siyang magawa, natatambakan na si Suigetsu.. Hindi naman kasi natutuloy yung plano mong mapalapit pa kay Sakura e. ", pang-aasar ni Kiba. Tinignan siya ni Sasuke with a death glare.

-

"Oo nga pala.. siyempre, tutulungan ko muna ang bestfriend ko..", sabi ni Naruto with a wink, at ngayon, dalawa na silang binibigyan ng death glare ni Uchiha.

-

"Ano bang date ngayon? November 6? O, maganda na yang date na yan, 11/6.", sabi ni Kiba with a smile.

-

Napataas ng kilay si Sasuke. "Ano naman kinaganda ng November 6?", tanong niya.

-

"Maganda yan, kasi ngayon, magtatapat ka na kay Sakura.. nakoo, siguradong pag nalaman niyang inlab na inlab ka na sa kanya, magkaka-hapi ending na kayo.", nakangiting dagdag ni Naruto.

-

"Mga sira kayo.", bulong ni Sasuke at nauna na sa paglalakad papunta sa LRT station.

-

"Dali na kasi Teme, sige ka.. balita ko nililigawan na ni Suigetsu si Sakura.. patay tayo dyan..", at doon, napatigil sa kanyang hakbang si Sasuke.

-

"Mamayang gabi, sabihin mo na kay Sakura yung nararamdaman mo, ha?", sabay na sabi nila KIba at Naruto.

-

"Hn.", at naglakad na uli si Sasuke.

-

"Tingin mo, gagawin niya yun?", bulong ni Kiba. Ngumiti si Naruto. "Asahan mo yun." at sumunod na ang dalawa sa nauna nilang kaklase.

-

* * *

_noong gabing iyon.. Sasuke's POV. _

-

Ano bang gagawin ko.. pano nga kung totoong nililigawan na nung unggoy na yun si Sakura.. hayy,,

-

Ano nang gagawin ko? Putek.

-

Hn. Baka naman hindi totoo yun..

-

Eh pano kung totoo nga?

-

Waaaa. Ayoko naaa.

-

Sige na nga, gagawin ko na yung sinasabi nila Naruto.. total, mukhang wala naman na kong choice..

-

Kinuha ko ang cellphone ko at nagsimula na kong pumindot..

-

'gndang gbee. :) may ssbhin sna ako, pro sna sten muna ha? yoko p kcing may ibang mkaalam.. ok ok.. eto na.. isa k po sa mga pnakamhalagang tao sa buhay ko, sobrng mhlga k, hgit pa sa inaakala mo. alm kong hnd ko msyadong naippkta pero MAHAL NA MAHAL PO KITA. ultin ko ha, iloveyou po. ewn ko b kung bket ngyon lng ako ngkaron ng lkas ng loob n sbhin sau to e.. bsta aun, sna wla pring mgbago sa smahan nten, gud nayytt.'

-

ayan, parang ang haba masyado.. mahaba pa nga yan e, summarized na yan sa lagay na yan.. sige na sige na, se-send ko na.

-

ayun, nasend na. ngayon, makakatulog na ko ng mahimbing..

-

_kinabukasan_

-

tinignan ko agad ang cellphone ko.. baka nagreply siya e.. pero ayun, si Karin lang pala ang nagtext.

-

'iloveyou din. siguro naman mtgal mo ng alm na mhal dn kta Sasuke-kun.. wg k mg-alala, wlang mgbbgo sten.. sobrng sya ko tlga nung mbsa ko yung text m0. :)'

-

putek. wag mong sabihin na.. na-wrong send ako?

-

tinignan ko ang sent items ko..

-

tangina.

-

wrong send nga.

-

ang masama, kay Karin pa.

-

putek, ano ng gagawin ko?

* * *

**latee nnman.**


	4. Away

**Chapter 4**

**Away.**

**

* * *

**

"Tanga.", BATOK dito.

"Baliw.", SAPAK dyan.

"Sira.", SIPA doon.

"Loko-loko.", at isang malutong na SAMPAL.

"Oo na, tigilan mo na ko, alam ko nang tanga, baliw, sira at loko-loko ako. Wag niyo naman akong bugbugin... Malungkot na nga ako eh..", kawawang Uchiha Sasuke, sabagay, dapat lang sa kanya yan, pagkatapos ba naman ng kalokohang ginawa niya.

"Para ka namang baliw, anlayo ng 'SAKURA' sa 'KARIN'! Kahit na akong medyo hindi marunong sa English alam na hindi magkalapit sa yun pag alphabetical, ikaw pa kaya? Ano ba yung iniisip mo?" at binatukan nanaman ni Uzumaki Naruto ang bestfriend niya.

"Hindi naman kasi 'SAKURA' yung pangalan niya sa phonebook ko eh..", bulong naman nitong si Sasuke habang nakatingin sa flooring ng bagong gawang basketball court ng school.

"Eh ano?", napakamot ng ulo si Kiba sa narinig niya.

"Uhm.. ano.. AY EWAN. HINDI NIYO NA KAILANGAN MALAMAN YUN!", tumalikod si Sasuke at naglakad papunta sa sulok ng court.

"Washu, akin na nga yang cellphone mo.", dali-daling hinablot ni Naruto ang cellphone mula sa bulsa ng polo ni Sasuke. Eto namang si Sasuke, walang nagawa.

Nagsimula nang magpipi-pindot si Naruto, habang si Sasuke, wala talaga sa sarili niya, pinanood lang si Naruto.

"AHA! Karin.. pagkatapos ni Karin ay si Kiba...", bulong ni Naruto.

"Sino ba bago si Karin?", usisa naman ni Kiba at nakitingin sa cellphone.

"Jellybean.", natulala ang dalawa sa nabasa nila.

"TEME! ANO TO!", natatawang sigaw ni Naruto. Si Sasuke naman, medyo namumula-mula na ang mukha.

"AKIN NA NGA YAN, TAE, SINABI NA NGANG WAG NA ALAMIN EH.", kinuha ni Sasuke ang cellphone niya mula sa kamay ni Naruto at binulsa.

"HAHAHAHHAHA. OH SHET. JELLYBEAN.", halos gumulong naman na kakatawa si Kiba. Nasipa tuloy siya ng isang asar na asar na Uchiha.

"ARAY NAMAAAAN!", napaupo si Kiba sa lakas ng sipa ni Sasuke.

"KASI NAMAN, WAG NIYO NA KONG ASARIN!", sigaw ni Uchiha. Kinuha niya ang bag niya mula sa sulok ng court at lumabas na.

"Ay, nag-walk out...", bulong ni Naruto habang pinapanood ang papalabas nilang kaibigan.

"Nako, si Sasuke pa, hindi naman siguro galit talaga yun..", tumayo si Kiba hawak ang braso niyang nasipa ng nagwalk-out na si Sasuke.

"Galit yun..", tumakbo kagad si Naruto para kunin ang bag niya. "Tara, sundan natin, baka kung anong gawin nun..", sumunod naman kagad sa kanya si Kiba.

Noong papalabas na yung dalawa, nakasalubong naman ni si Gaara. "Oh, kala ko ba sa court muna tayo ngayon?", tanong ng kadarating lang na redhead.

"Nagwalk out si Sasuke eh..", napakamot ng ulo si Kiba.

"Bakit?"

Nagtinginan sina Kiba at Naruto. "Napikon.", sabay nilang sagot.

"Tch. Problemado na nga yung tao eh pinikon niyo pa.. tara, hanapin natin..", at nauna na si Gaara sa pagtakbo papunta sa kung saan man. Sumunod naman kagad yung dalawang unggoy.

* * *

Nagtatatakbo ang tatlo, dito, doon, kung saan saan. Natigilan sila nang makita nilang binabato ng sapatos ni Sakura si Sasuke.

"ANG KAPAL MO NO! PINAGTITRIPAN MO LANG PALA AKO!", hinubad ni Sakura ang kabila niyang sapatos at ibinato kay Uchiha. Mabuti nalang at nakailag si Sasuke, kundi, baka nawasak na yung cute niyang mukha.

"Teka lang Sakura, sandali lang...", dahan-dahang humakbang si Sasuke papalapit sa galit na galit na si Sakura. Pero napalayo uli siya nang hampasin siya ng isang pink na lunch bag.

"ARAY!", napasigaw si Sasuke, mukang malakas yung pagkakahampas sa kanya.

"Aray aray ka pa dyan, ewan ko sayo Uchiha!", dinampot ni Sakura ang mga sapatos niya at naglakad na papalayo.

"Teka lang, Sakura!", hinabol siya ni Sasuke at hinila yung kamay niya.

Nilingon siya ni Sakura, "Ang gago mo pare. Sobra.", at umalis na ang dalaga.

Nang makaalis na si Sakura, lumapit na ang tatlo kay Sasuke.

"Anong nangyari?", seryosong tanong ni Gaara, si Sasuke naman, natulala sa lapag.

"Nakita daw niya yung text nung hiniram niya yung phone ni Karin kanina... eto namang si Karin, hindi binura yung message..", bulong ni Sasuke, nakatingin parin sa lapag.

"Bakit naman buburahin ni Karin yun eh yun yung pag-amin ng pinakamamahal niyang si Sasuke..", bulong ni Kiba. Siniko naman siya kaagad ni Gaara. Baka kasi maasar pa lalo si Sasuke.

"Shh.", bulong pa ni Naruto kay Kiba, at tumahimik na sila. Nagulat nalang ang tatlo nang makita nilang napaluhod na si Sasuke,

"WAAAA, ANONG GAGAWIN KOOOOO!", sumigaw ng pagkalakas-lakas si Sasuke at sinuntok ang simento.

"Oy pare, easy lang.. tulungan ka namin, ha. Tara na.", tinayo ni Gaara si Sasuke at inabutan ng bote ng VitWater.

"Binato ako ng sapatos Gaara, galit yun.", seryosong sabi sa kanya ni Sasuke.

"Eh di babatuhin din natin siya!", sigaw naman ni Naruto. Nabigyan tuloy siya ng deathglare ni Sasuke.

"Anong sinabi mo?", tanong ni Uchiha in monotone. Nanginig ng konti si Naruto sa tono ni Sasuke, parang papatay eh.

"W-wala, biro lang.. basta.. magkakabati din kayo. Gagawa kami ng paraan..", inakabayan ni Naruto si Sasuke. "Pero habang wala pa kaming naiisip, relax lang muna..". Napalingon sa kanya si Sasuke.

"ANONG RELAX LANG! HINAMPAS AKO NG LUNCHBAG! GALIT YUN!", sigaw bigla ni Sasuke.

"Relax nga lang. Tara...", at naglakad narin ang apat papunta sa quad para sa assembly.

Pagdating sa quad, nakita nila Naruto si Sakura na nakikipag-usap pa kay Ino.

"Lapitan mo na oh.. hindi na siya magwawala ngayon.. maraming tao oh..", bulong ni Kiba sa tahimik parin na si Sasuke.

Lalapit na sana si Sasuke, nang biglang lumingon sa kanila si Sakura, nakatingin ng masama kay Sasuke.

"Wag na lang pala..", bulong ni Kiba at hinila papalapit sa kanila si Sasuke.

"Pipila na kami Sasuke, buti pa eh kayo rin ni Gaara.. ", sabi ni Naruto at hinila na si Kiba.

"Tara", at pumunta narin naman sina Sasuke at Gaara sa pila ng section nila.

Pagdating nina Gaara at Sasuke sa pila nila..

"Uhm, good morning Sasuke...", medyo mahinang bati ni Karin habang namumula-mula pa ang pisngi. Pero hindi man lang siya pinansin ni Uchiha.

Sakto namang dumating si Sakura.

"S-Sakura, teka..", tinawag ni Sasuke ang dalaga, pero hindi siya nilingon.

"Uhm, ayos lang ba kung tabi tayo sa pila?", kinalabit ni Karin si Sasuke ng kaunti para lang makuha ang atensyon niya.

"Hn. Bahala ka.", at pumila na si Sasuke.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Tanginang buhay ito.. ano nang gagawin ko?

Hindi na ko pinapansin ni Sakura... eto namang si Karin... hayy, ewan!

EWAN!

Tanga mo naman kasi Sasuke...

Magtetext nalang eh mali pa.

Hay naku.. EWAN.


	5. Oplan Cupcake

**Guys, sorry talaga kung sobrang hindi ko na nauupdate to ah.. Busy kasi talaga. And naging abala rin ako doon sa iba ko pang kwento. Promise, iuupdate ko na to regularly.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Oplan Cupcake.**

* * *

**Sasuke.**

"Huy, anong petsa na. Hindi ka na sumama sa Edison simula noong ano ah...", tinignan ko lang si Gaara habang paupo sa tabi ko. Oo nga, anong petsa na nga ba? Ilang araw.. hindi.. ilang linggo na nga ba ang nakakalipas simula noon?

"Hn.", yan lang ang naisagot ko. Sa totoo lang, ayoko talagang pag-usapan yung bagay na yun e. Uminom ako saglit ng Mountain Dew.

"Minsan lang kita sesermonan Uchiha, kaya makinig ka.", sabi niya ng medyo pabiro. Nilapag niya yung bote ng royal niya dito sa kulay dilaw na mesa ng canteen at humarap sakin. Ano naman kayang sasabihin sakin nitong mokong na to?

"Di ka ba naman kasi sira diba?", sabi na e, ito rin sasabihin niya. Sina Naruto, Shikamaru, pati nga si Kiba, pinaulit ulit nang ang hina ng utak ko.

"Oo, alam ko. Aamin nalang, wrong send pa.", naiirita kong sagot. Tinitigan ko lang yung mesa. Naiinis nanaman ako sa katangahan ko e.

"Hinde. Aamin ka nalang, sa text pa. Anong tawag sayo?", sabi niya. At doon, napaisip ako bigla.. Oo nga.. Bakit nga ba sa text pa ko aamin?

Si Sakura. Si Sakura na sobra sobra sobrang mahalaga sa akin. Yung nararamdaman ko para sa kanya, grabe, kung alam niya lang.. Tapos sa text lang ako aamin?

"Tangina, ang weak ko pala..", hindi ko sinasadyang ibinulong.

"Buti alam mo.", pang-aasar pa netong si Gaara. Nako, kung hindi ko lang talaga kaibigan to, matagal ko na tong nasapak. "At ngayon alam mo na kung san ka nagkamali, alam mo narin gagawin mo?"

Ayan, isa pa yan sa mga tanong na hindi ko maipinta ang isasagot. Putek, eh di sana kung alam ko na gagawin ko, matagal ko nang ginawa. Kala ba niya e trip na trip kong di ako pinapansin ni Sakura?

"Hindi ko alam.", yan nalang ang nasabi ko.

"Kala ko pa naman matalino ka.", napatingin kaming dalawa ni Gaara doon sa bagong dating. Umupo si Shikamaru sa tapat ko. "Malamang umamin ka sa personal."

Naninibago ako dito sa mga to ah, parang andami biglang alam sa mga bagay bagay na ganto. At ang dadaldal pa.

"Onga, makinig ka kay Shikamaru, expert yan.", nako, dumagdag pa itong si Naruto, kasama si Kiba.

"Teka nga, ba't nandito kayo?", tanong ko.

"Vacant rin namin e.", pahikab na sagot ni Shikamaru. Habang yung dalawang ungas, patawa tawa pa. "Cutting cutting din, dre.", sabi nitong si Naruto. Galing a.

"O game, so anong plano?", ang hindi ko maintindihan, eh bat parang mas excited pa sa akin itong si Naruto.

* * *

**-Time Skip. MAPEH-**

**Sakura.**

"Group 2, magreport na kayo.", at eto nanaman itong si Ma'am, wala nang ginawa kundi magpareport. Lumabas nanaman siya ng kwarto, as usual, at malamang sa malamang, hindi na siya babalik until the end of the period. Okay lang naman sana sakin yung gantong setup. Eh ang kinaiinis ko lang naman, eh yung katabi ko tong si ano..

Napalingon ako saglit sa kanya. Blanko ang expression niya, nakatitig lang siya doon sa notebook nyang nakabuklat. Ang hindi ko maintindihan, eh noong tinignan ko yung notes niya, wala rin namang laman.

Syempre, inalis ko rin kagad sa kanya yung tingin ko. Naiinis lang ako pag nakikita ko siya e. Sino pa ba, eh di itong si Sasuke.

"Sakura..", nagulat naman ako noong bigla nya kong kinausap.

"Hm?", sagot ko habang kinokopya yung nasa visual aid ng group na nagrereport. Lord, tulungan niyo po ako.. Ang hirap hirap namang sungitan kasi nitong si Sasuke e..

"Punta kang quad bukas. 5 ng hapon.", sabi niya in his usual tone. Ano raw?

"Ha?", tanong ko. Ano naman kayang gagawin sa quad? At malay ba niya kung may gagawin ako noong time na yun, diba?

"Basta, pumunta ka.", sagot nya habang kumokopya na rin ng notes.

"Teka, bakit nga?", tanong ko ulit. "Juugo, excuse. Di ko makita."

"Hn. Basta.", pagkatapos noon, hindi ko na siya kinausap pa. Ano ba, Sakura, dapat nagsusungit ka! Dapat hindi mo siya pinapansin! Ano ba to? Kaya naman lumipat nalang ako ng pwesto.

* * *

**Sasuke.**

"Hn. Basta.", sabi ko. Hindi na siya nagtanong pa pagkatapos noon. Grabe, sa totoo lang, ngayon lang uli ako kinabahan ng ganoon. Sa wakas, nasabi ko rin sa kanyang pumunta bukas. Akala ko kasi mababato nanaman ako ng sapatos...

Pero talagang nakakapanibago.. Hindi naman ganto si Sakura e. Ang sungit na nya sakin. Tignan niyo, umalis pa. Tangina, bat naman kasi ang tanga ko diba?

"Sasuke! Patingin nga.", umupo si Gaara sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ko. "Hindi ko mabasa sulat nitong si Suigetsu e."

Hindi ko naman napigilang matawa ng kaunti. "Parang kinalahig nga e.", sagot ko. Natawa rin naman ang mokong. Sabi sa inyo e, wala kayong mapapalang maganda dyan kay Suigetsu.

"Bitter ka lang e.", biro pa nitong si Gaara. Pucha, panong hindi mabibitter. Kung lapit lapitan si Sakura ngayon.. sinasamantala masyadong hindi kami nagpapansinan nitong si Sakura.

"Hn. Sira.", pero syempre, hindi ko naman pwedeng sabihin yung mga bagay na yun.

"Ano, nasabi mo na?", tanong niya. Napa-smirk nalang ako.

"Oo. Ang sungit nga e.", ba't parang natawa pa to sa sagot ko.

"Nako, sa gagawin mo bukas, tignan nalang natin kung makapagsungit pa yan.", biro niya. Pero kahit anong biro pa nito sa akin, hindi parin mawala yung kaba ko.

Oplan Cupcake daw ang tawag doon sa plano, sabi ni Naruto. Kita niyo namang title palang, nakakaewan na. Hindi ko talaga maintindihan rin ang sarili ko ba't napapayag nila ko sa mga ganoong set up. Hay nako, Sakura, kung hindi lang talaga kita mahal e.


End file.
